


Creature of Curiosity

by Prawnperson



Series: Alternate universes [1]
Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Claws, F/M, Frankenstein’s monster au, I mean Walani thinks it’s kind of hot, Mildly Suggestive, Pre-Relationship, Victorian era, WX doesn’t know how to express affection, WX is a big sharp friend, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: An au I hope to flesh out later.





	Creature of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you can infer from context the current situation. If not, don’t worry! I have more of this au on the go.

“I’m back!”

Walani calls, unbuttoning her coat and hanging it up on the wall peg. She can hear the typical scratching that signifies the robotic creature, WX-78, is awake.

“I’ve brought you a surprise.”

She calls. As she approaches them, she lets out a small hum. WX turns towards her, and she finds herself much less alarmed by the sharp fangs and black eyes than when she first found them.

“Its a little friend for you!”

She holds out the small red object, and waits. WX reaches for it, long, clawed fingers grazing at her palms and wrists as they collect the toy. It’s a toy robot. Cherry coloured and made of metal, it’s joints held in place with copper pins. They give an approving growl, gently scraping the surface of it.

Walani smiles, satisfied, and goes to walk away. She doesn’t expect to feel a threatening presence loom over her.

“W-Wex?”

She turns back to find the creature hovering over her, toy bot nowhere to be seen. Without warning, they tackle her, claws tearing at the sides of her dress as she falls to the ground. WX has her pinned to the floor, kneading at her hips as they lean down against her neck.

Walani whimpers as the claws dig further into her sides. So this is how she goes, huh? All because she gave her trust over to some stupid robot she found in an alley, the one who’s probably going to drain her blood right now- and yet, she’s still rather alive.

WX is almost thrumming against her neck, letting out a noise that’s just shy of a purr, seemingly caught in the back of their throat. They press into her collar, dull pulses of what feels like electricity buzzing over her skin, making her gasp minutely. 

“What-What are you doing?”

She whispers, in between hard swallows and small pants for air. She can see the ceiling spinning, out of breath and far too warm.

With one final push of their head below her jaw, WX pulls back with a broken little mumble. Walani edges back, not quite sure what to think of it, but she isn’t given any time to question it. WX is already moving themselves away and over to their designated spot by the fireplace. Walani attempts to ignore the fluttering warmth mixing with the adrenaline in the pit of her stomach.

What an odd creature.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this might be a nice, light, fun break from the angst currently going on in my main submarine series. Please leave any questions and comments, they’re much appreciated!


End file.
